Para Tu Amor
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Conhecer um simples garoto como Emmett Cullen mudaria a vida dela radicalmente. Ela sabia disso desde o momento que cruzou com ele pela primeira vez. Mas até que ponto isso poderia chegar? Fic dedicada a Sofia Moreira *-*


**-**** Para Tu Amor**

Quem haveria de ser aquele garoto bonito, grandalhão e risonho que eu havia acabado de esbarrar?  
A imagem daqueles dentes terrivelmente brancos, e de sua expressão passou por minha mente mais uma vez. Alice que falava sem parar ao meu lado, nem havia percebido nada. A última palavra que eu ouvira sair de sua boca foi Jasper.  
- Rose! Rosalie Hale! – gritou a pulga, no meu ouvido.  
- Oi? – E olhei pra ela, atônita. – Que foi? – Se olhar matasse, eu já estaria morta há muito tempo, disso eu tenho certeza com esse olhar perfeito dela.  
- Você ouviu o que eu disse?         
- Desculpe. O que você disse?  
- Rosalie, você está me dizendo que não ouviu o que eu disse? – e entrou na minha frente, me encarando ferozmente.  
- Estava falando de Jasper?         
Ela se descontrolou.  
- Eu falei dele há vinte minutos!         
- Acalme-se pulguinha. – Ele cutucou a garota à minha frente.  
- Cale a boca, Emm. – Cruzou os braços saindo do meu caminho, sem mesmo se virar para conferir quem era. Afinal, pra quê não é mesmo? Só ele para ter aquele tom de voz e...  
- Não vai me apresentar para a sua amiga? – Emm sorriu pra mim.  
- Apresentem-se vocês mesmos. Tem boca exatamente pra isso. – Alice foi embora contrariada.  
- Como consegue ficar perto dela?  
- Nunca descobri. – Um sorriso discreto escapou de meus lábios.  
- Sou Emmett Cullen. – E estendeu a mão pra mim.         
- Você é...  
- Primo de Alice. E você é?         
- Rosalie Hale. – Apertei a mão dele que ainda estava no ar, e ele sorriu deliciado.

- Por que é que eu nunca te vi aqui?  
- Por que talvez eu não estudasse aqui antes?!  
Ele riu.         
- Pode ser por isso também.

Alguns dias depois eu viera a descobrir que Emmett seria meu novo parceiro de laboratório e na aula de matemática, afinal durante toda a minha vida escolar eu tinha aulas com Jasper, meu irmão gêmeo e irritantemente paciente. Era quase uma surpresa.  
Estava começando a pensar nas hipóteses do por que disso, exatamente no instante que ele perguntou:  
- Rose, você está entendendo algo? – e me olhou, confuso.   
Eu nem precisava prestar muita atenção naquilo, aprendia matemática com uma facilidade impressionante. Entretanto, agora era apenas revisão, nada que dedicasse uma grande parte de minha atenção. Neste segundo, no entanto, havia outro porém: _Rose_.  
Somente Alice, Jazz e meus pais me chamavam assim, ninguém mais. Era quase desconcertante.

- Sim – e comecei a explicar geometria analítica pra ele, que me encarou com olhos arregalados e chocados.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, fale inglês e não polonês!         
- Desculpe. – Abri um sorriso divertido, quase diabólico com aquela resposta.  
O sinal tocou e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, desviando        meu olhar do dele.  
- Rose?

- Diga. – Levantamo-nos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Posso lhe... – e se calou, deixando um forte tom vermelho pintar suas bochechas. Pegou minha mão, quase que sem pensar, e seguimos para fora da sala.  
- Está me seguindo? – perguntei em um tom de deboche, enquanto andávamos pelos corredores.  
- Claro, claro. Virei um maníaco perseguidor de loiras gostosas. – Respondeu com naturalidade, dando de ombros.  
- Ui! Que honra. – E pisquei, prendendo o riso.  
Sua risada de trovão ecoou pelo corredor.         
- Só você, Rose.

- Sim, apenas eu. Sou única mesmo Emmett.  
- Por favor, apenas Emm.  
- Tudo bem... Emm.         
Ele sorriu e me puxou pela cintura para si, enquanto entravamos na sala de biologia.  
Fala sério, a pior aula que se poderia ter seria essa dissecando sapos. Eu fizera as unhas no dia anterior, oras! Olhei para a coisa morta logo a minha frente com uma careta de profundo nojo, e em seguida encarei o garoto grandalhão ao meu lado.  
- Eca Emm! Isso é nojento! Poderia fazer isto por mim? – perguntei com a voz divina e irritantemente doce, quando fazia outra careta de nojo.  
- O que eu ganho em troca? – retrucou com um sorriso que fez quase com que eu visse seus dentes insuportavelmente brancos.  
- Nada?!– ele fez um biquinho, magoado. – Eu... O que você quer em troca?  
- Hmmm... – e parou por um instante, para depois me encarar quase esperançoso.  – Que tal um beijo?  
- Fechado. – Apertamos nossas mãos como em um acordo, e ele sorriu novamente.

___________

- Não entendo o seu nojo. – Disse assim que saímos da sala e fomos até a área dos armários.  
- Nem vai entender. – E fiz uma careta. Uma risada surgiu do fundo de sua garganta. Guardamos nossos livros em silêncio no armário, antes de ele puxar assunto mais uma vez.  
- Ainda está me devendo a sua parte do trato – e um sorriso se apossou dos lábios dele enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto de mim.  
Beijei-lhe a bochecha e me desviei.  
- Gatinha, onde pensa que vai?         
- Está na hora do... – Mas não consegui terminar a frase, pois ele tomou minha boca com a sua em um beijo profundo e lento. Quase apaixonado.  
- Isso sim é um beijo.  
- Emm! – e ri, batendo de leve no peito dele.

- Você precisa de aulas de ciências, Rose.

- Sobre o quê?         
- Anatomia humana. – Sorriu malicioso, enquanto eu ria, e apertou levemente a minha bunda por cima da calça jeans.  
- Isso é uma oferta interessante, mas eu não preciso. Já você em compensação, precisa de aulas de matemática.  
- Façamos assim então: eu lhe dou aulas obre anatomia humana...  
- Eu sei como é a anatomia humana! – Protestei, enquanto        ele colava meu corpo cada vez mais na porta do armário.  
-... E você me dá aulas particulares de matemática. – Continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada, sussurrando no meu ouvido.  
Eu não conseguiria dizer não pra ele, e foi o que fiz, não disse não.

- Certo. Combinado então. Agora, podemos ir almoçar? Meu estômago está rugindo de fome!  
- Claro – e se afastou de mim por alguns centímetros. – Acho que acabei de fazer a descoberta do ano. – Ele riu entusiasmado.  
- E qual é?  
- Rosalie Hale não é uma patricinha loira metida à besta, que só de pensar em se empanturrar de comida, já se arrepia e inventa uma desculpa.  
- E por que eu me preocuparia? – Cutuquei a barriga dele, distraidamente.  
- Vai se saber. – E sorriu, passando os lábios incrivelmente macios e sedutores pelos meus cabelos.

Uma semana depois, numa bendita quarta-feira, lá vamos nós com uma maldita aula particular de matemática com o Sr. Emmett Cullen. Por que mesmo eu tive essa idéia absurdamente doida?  
- Rose, pode me explicar isto aqui? – perguntou, coçando a cabeça e olhando para a tarefa.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Emm, eu já lhe expliquei isso!  
- Espaço vetorial não entra na minha cabeça. – Ele sorriu pra mim, enquanto olhava para o meu decote.  
- Nem nunca vai entrar desse jeito. – E cruzei os braços, com raiva. – Pare de olhar para mim, e preste atenção. De novo: um espaço vetorial sobre **R** é chamado de espaço vetorial real. Um espaço vetorial sobre **C** é chamado de espaço vetorial complexo e um espaço vetorial com um conceito definido de comprimento, isto é com uma norma definida, é chamado espaço vetorial normado.  
- O que é...         
- **R** é o conjunto dos números reais e **C** é dos números complexos. Entendeu essa parte?  
- Sim.  
- Quais são os tipos de espaço vetorial?

- E eu que vou saber?!

- Você tem que saber!  
- Não tenho não. E você já reparou na música que está tocando? - E sorriu sugestivamente.  
- Eu mereço. - Revirei os olhos, peguei o controle ao meu lado e desliguei o som. - Satisfeito?  
- Não _ainda_.  
- Nem pense nisso! Quais são os tipos de espaço vetorial?  
- Já disse que não sei, que coisa.  
- Emm, eu realmente desisto de tentar te explicar matemática! Até uma porta entende mais rápido do que você!  
- Hey, você está ferindo os meus sentimentos. – Um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios.  
- Seus sentimentos? Você é que está ferindo a minha paciência. – E passei por ele, exasperada, levando os dedos aos cabelos com o intuito de jogá-los para trás, mas ele segurou meu braço antes. Parei, mas não me virei pra ele. Ouvi o barulho da cadeira sendo facilmente arrastada para o lado, e senti sua respiração cada vez mais próxima do meu pescoço, enquanto a outra mão descia pela minha cintura.  
- Hey gatinha, onde pensa que vai? – questionou num murmúrio, mordendo a ponta de minha orelha e me apertando mais contra ele.  
- Eu vou...         
- A lugar nenhum. – Completou quando suas mãos grandes e macias começaram a percorrer o caminho por debaixo da minha blusa até os meus seios.  
Fechei meus olhos, apenas me deliciando com o toque das mãos dele. Eu sabia que meu blazer já não estava mais em meu corpo, assim como a minha blusa preta e quase comportada.

- Logo vermelho, Rose? – Eu podia perceber o sorriso em seus lábios, enquanto dava leves mordidas em meu pescoço.  
- Sim – e suspirei. Emmett me virou para eu ficar de frente para ele, e abri meus olhos. Trocamos olhares desejosos por meros segundos, antes de eu puxá-lo pela camisa para mim, e me deixar levar em um beijo avassalador. Ele me puxou mais para si, assim que tirei a camisa dele, para aprofundar cada vez mais o beijo.  
Desci do salto no mesmo instante que Emm abriu o primeiro botão da minha calça jeans, depois o segundo, e o terceiro... e meu Deus, eu estava sedenta de vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim! Tentei em vão desabotoar a calça dele, que o fez por mim.  
Por uma fração de segundo antes, eu percebi que ele estava prestes a me jogar literalmente na cama, enquanto segurava alguma coisa em sua mão direita, que no instante que voltou a me beijar já sobre mim, não estava mais lá.  
Eu estava quase indo a loucura apenas com o doce dos seus lábios sobre os meus, e suas mãos travando um caminho de fogo no meu corpo. Deixei escapar um gemido quando sua boca se separou da minha e começou a se arrastar por toda a extensão da minha pele iniciando-se em meus seios, quando meu sutiã foi jogado longe, e descendo até pouco abaixo do meu umbigo e subindo novamente.  
- Dentro de mim. Agora! – disse com o último fio de voz que me sobrara, no momento em que ele começou a mordiscar de leve os meus mamilos.  
- Com pressa, gatinha? – sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, com o que beirava à diversão. Entretanto, minha roupa íntima fora tirada naquele instante, e em seguida ele parara.

Quando ameacei abrir meus olhos, sua boca tomou a minha em outro beijo, e eu quase gemi de prazer com aquele gesto.  
- Você já... – e o encarei. Seus olhos refletiam o desejo incontrolável, apenas da possibilidade de eu poder ser sua.  
- Sim. Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor. – Respondeu, arranhando levemente a pele sensível do meu pescoço com os dentes. Virei-o de costas, e me sentei sobre ele com as pernas abertas até tomá-lo todo dentro de mim, enquanto o mesmo me encarava deliciado. O corpo dele se elevou para apoderar-se de minha boca com seus lábios.  
Agarrei-me aos seus cabelos e o puxei cada vez mais para mim, para no segundo seguinte me deixar embebedar pelas sensações que tomavam conta de meu corpo e mente, enquanto ele se movia com desenvoltura. Joguei-me para trás, e um suspiro trêmulo escapou de meus lábios no instante que o primeiro orgasmo glorioso me fez estremecer.

____________________________  
                                                                                                                                               
- Uau. – Comecei ofegante, assim que ele desabou ao meu lado. – Isso foi fantástico. – Continuei olhando para cima, ao invés de olhar pra ele, enquanto o mesmo estava ofegante como eu.  
- Sim – foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer.  
- Vamos acabar nos matando desse jeito.         
- Ao menos morreremos felizes. – E riu, puxando-me para si. Arranhei a pele da sua barriga de leve, e ele suspirou. – Eu não agüento mais, Rose.  
- Muito menos eu. – Fechei meus olhos, me deixando perder no doce abandono de seus braços.

- Eu te amo, Rosalie Hale. – Beijou o alto da minha cabeça, e me apertando mais contra si.  
- Eu também te amo muito, Emm Cullen.  
Mesmo sem olhar para cima, eu sabia que ele sorria assim como eu. Adormecemos no segundo seguinte nos braços um do outro.

______________________________  
                                                                                                                                                 
Eu sempre sonhara com um príncipe encantado, cheio de frescurinhas e _finesse_ e que fosse insuportavelmente educado e bonito. Talvez com um cavalo branco para completar o pacote. Mas pra quê um cavalo branco quando se tinha Emmett McCarty Cullen em um jipe enorme e um sorriso sempre pendurado em seus lábios irresistíveis?  
Era com ele que eu me encontrava, que eu me sentia viva, como se houve uma chama que se reacendesse cada vez que eu o via, a cada sorriso, a cada gesto, a cada palavra. Havia, além disso, as irritantes borboletas que se agitavam no meu estômago a cada vez que essas coisas aconteciam, mas em um mês eu já me acostumara com elas. Era exatamente ele que fazia meu coração bater mais forte ao ponto de querer saltar pra fora do peito a cada toque, apenas ele.  
Éramos a metade da laranja, a tampa da panela, o encaixe perfeito de um quebra-cabeça. Quase como se fosse um presente divino com um bilhete escrito "para você, amor". E no fim éramos mesmo feito um para o outro.

**FIM**


End file.
